Order of the Valorous Griffin
Justicarii * Justicarii Avanguardia (Leader of the Order) ' ** ''The Lord Justiciar of the Vanguard * '''Grande Insegna il Maggiore (Grand Bannerman, Major) ** Second in Command and Leader of the Fighting Men * Consigliere ** Commander of the Administrative (Adjuncts, Quartermasters, etc) Silver Knights The Cavalieri D'agento or Silver Knights are an equestrian paladin order. They maintain their own mounts, arms and armor and many have been passed down from a former Knight. Sets of Arms and Armor that have been passed down within the Order are revered and it is a point of pride the current wearer can recite the deeds of who wore it before them. A traditional heavy shock force, the Paladins of the Order maintain a iron clad discipline within engagements and hold themselves to the highest standard of their Tenants. The bulk of the ranks of Silver Knights are men who boast some noble lineage, bastards blood or come from influential and wealthy families from all over Clayth. There are three ranks within the Silver Knights. * Possidente (Squire) * Cavalieri (Knight) * Comandante Cavalieri (Knight Commander) Class Palaisini L'Ordine del Valore Grifone (Paladins) (see Oath of the Crown in SCAG) Follows the Principi: L'Ordine del Valore Grifone (Tenets) Spell List You gain the Order spells at the paladin levels listed. 3rd ~ command, compelled duel 5th ~ warding bond, zone of truth 9th ~ aura of vitality, spirit guardians 13th ~ banishment, guardian of faith 17th ~ circle of power, geas CHANNEL DIVINITY When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following Channel Divinity options. Champion Challenge. '''You issue a challenge that compels other creatures to do battle with you. Each creature of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, a creature can't willingly move more than 30 feet away from you. This effect ends on the creature if you are incapacitated or die or if the creature is moved more than 30 feet away from you. '''Turn the Tide. '''As a bonus action, you can bolster injured creatures with your Channel Divinity. Each creature of your choice that can hear you within 30 feet of you regains hit points equal to 1d6 +your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) if it has no more than half of its hit points. '''DIVINE ALLEGIANCE. '''Starting at 7th level, when a creature within 5 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to magically substitute your own health for that of the target creature, causing that creature not to take the damage. Instead, you take the damage. This damage to you can't be reduced or prevented in any way. '''UNYIELDING SPIRIT. '''Starting at 15th level, you have advantage on saving throws to avoid becoming paralyzed or stunned. '''EXALTED CHAMPION. '''At 20th level, your presence on the field of battle is an inspiration to those dedicated to your cause. You can use your action to gain the following benefits for 1 hour: * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from non-magical weapons. * Your allies have advantage on death saving throws while within 30 feet of you. * You have advantage on Wisdom saving throws, as do your allies within 30 feet of you. This effect ends early if you are incapacitated or die. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. '''Templars of Valor The Templarii Valore or the Templars of Valor serve as man-at-arms of the Order of the Valorous Griffon. Every bit as honorable as the Silver Knight, the Templars are accustomed to more traditions fighting styles and serve in a more conventional manner. A rock hard center for any army formation, the Templarii are often find themselves asked to join the Cavalieri D'agrento if their deeds catch the eye of a retiring Silver Knight. Their ranks mostly consist of commoners, sons and daughters of merchant families, farmers or labormen they are trained and held to the same standard as any Knight from the Order. Many Demi-humans who enter the Order of the Valorous Griffon end up as Templars. There are three ranks of Templarii Valore. * Aspirante (Aspirant) * Legionnaires (Man at Arms) * Sergente (Command Sergeant) Class Footmen: Templarii Valore (Fighter Archetype) (see Purple Dragon Knight in SCAG) RESTRICTION: Templarii Valore RALLYING CRY. '''When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn how to inspire your allies to fight on past their injuries. When you use your Second Wind feature, you can choose up to three creatures within 60 feet of you that are allied with you. Each one regains hit points equal to your fighter level, provided that the creature can see or hear you. '''ROYAL ENVOY. '''A Templarii Valore serves as an envoy of the L'Ordine del Valore Grifone. Knights of high standing are expected to conduct themselves with grace. At 7th level, you gain proficiency in the Persuasion skill. If you are already proficient in it, you gain proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Insight, Intimidation, or Performance. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses Persuasion. You receive this benefit regardless of the skill proficiency you gain from this feature. '''INSPIRING SURGE. Starting at 10th level, when you use your Action Surge feature, you can choose one creature within 60 feet of you that is allied with you. That creature can make one melee or ranged weapon attack with its reaction, provided that it can see or hear you. Starting at 17th level, you can choose two allies within 60 feet of you, rather than one. '''BULWARK. '''Beginning at 15th level, you can extend the benefit of your Indomitable feature to an ally. When you decide to use Indomitable to reroll an Intelligence, a Wisdom, or a Charisma saving throw and you aren't incapacitated, you can choose one ally within 60 feet of you that also failed its saving throw against the same effect. If that creature can see or hear you, it can reroll its saving throw and must use the new roll.